The present invention relates to a lottery-type game and a method of playing the same.
Lottery-type games are generally known in the art. In conventional lotteries a plurality of tickets are printed and distributed, then a draw is carried out, and a person who guessed the winning numbers by for example crossing corresponding numbers on the lottery ticket is declared a winner. There are instant lottery type games, in which a lottery ticket has an area to be acted upon by a player, for example scratched by a player, so as to expose a winning number or a combination, and a person who purchased the ticket with the winning number of combination is declared a winner. It is believed that the lottery-type games can be further improved, in particular, in order to increase attractiveness and also creativeness of playing the game.